vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Eastern Delgamia
The land now called Eastern Delgamia was claimed for Lendia 241 BP, with the arrival of the Lendian fleet on the northern coast commanded by Luca Telmarino. The Lendians encountered indigenous peoples divided into several tribes in the north-east of the country. In 233 BP, Admiral Edwin de Meerton landed on the southern shores of Eastern Delgamia and claimed the lands for the Angliyan crown. During the early years of colonization, Indigenous and Longerathian groups lived in constant war, establishing opportunistic alliances in order to gain advantages against each other. Cane sugar became Eastern Delgamia's most important exportation product and Afrazurean slaves had become its largest import to cope with plantations of sugarcane, due to increasing international demand for Delgamian sugar. Angliyan Delgamia Colonies See United Colonies of Angliyan Delgamia After Edwin de Meerton claimed the southern portion of Eastern Delgamia for the Angliyan crown, a number of settlements were founded. The Angliyan Crown granted charters to four companies to settle the lands, splitting the south into four regions. The companies were the Zab Bay Company, East Melania Company, New Delgamia Company and the Angliyan East Delgamia Company. Of the early settlements, Port Hazzan, Redhammer, Monturia, Klingande, Port Cedric, Nordholm and Cruis Bay became the main surviving settlements on the southern coast. Between 233 BP and 200 BP, around 80,000 Longerathian settlers made the journey to Angliyan Delgamia and around 200,000 Afrazurean slaves were transported to the colonies. Skirmishes, raids and conflicts between the Angliyan colonies in the early years led to the crown dispatching Francis de Rothman, a well regarded, retired General, along with a considerable sized garrison, to Eastern Delgamia. Rothman became the first Governor of Angliyan Eastern Delgamia in 208 BP and initially based his ruling council in Redhammer before moving the council to the newly established town of Rohanport in 197 BP. Rothman divided the territory into five colonial administrative territories, giving four of the territories to the chartered companies and retaining the Grand Rohanport territory for the local government. Lendian Colonies of Morconia The settlers on the northern coast from Lendia approached the colonisation differently with the Lendian chartered company, the New Morconia Company controlling the whole region. The New Morconia Company encouraged and financed small independent settlements with thousands of Lendian settlers arriving in the region. The early Lendian colonists suffered considerable attacks from Delgamian natives, which resulted in ? recruiting a large militia army to combat the Delgamian's. Delgamian Colonial Wars See Delgamian Colonial Wars After the collapse of the Lendosan Confederation in 169 BP, support for the Morconian colonies from Lendosa diminished laying the Morconian colonies vulnerable to attacks from pirates. With Lendian and Angliyan companies vying for trade in the region, attacks on shipping routes came a regular occurrence and after a string of captured Angliyan ships in 166 BP, including a considerable haul of gold, the Angliyan Delgamian colonies financed a war against the Morconian colonies. attacking Morconian ships]] In October 166 BP, the renowned pirate, Saul de Valaigne was granted permission to use the port of Redhammer, where he built and recruited and a fleet of ships to attack Morconian ships. The fleet became known as the Valaigne Death Fleet and there reputation spread across the region and became feared by captains everywhere. Category:Eastern Delgamia